vikingclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
There are 3 main types of challenges: Hunter Challenges In these you are presented with arrows to shoot at a target. Each shot results in eliminating one target and you may also receive a amount of XP and cash from a random band. Higher level Hunter challenges may also give an enhanced payouts which includes 5FP (I recently had a Hunter Challenge which paid out an enhanced payout twice but this is very rare) as well. On completion of the challenge you are awarded an inventory item (which forms part of a set), cash and XP. Odin's Rune Challenges This is based more on a gambling theme. You are given chips and with them you have to win a high-low gamble a certain number of times. You may bet 1, 2, or 4 chips per gamble the more chips you bet on a hand the bigger the single payout for it, if you win. As well as the expected payout you will sometimes be awarded an enhanced payout of cash and XP. On completion, as with Hunter challenges, you are awarded an inventory item, cash and XP. In addition to these you are awarded favor points. Calendar Challenges At the time of writing there are 3 calendar challenges: a month long a 3-day and a 5-day one. These events are similar in nature to Hunter challenges except that the item awarded at the end is closer in power to a favor point purchased item. These challenges only used to be available on special occasions, Easter, Halloween etc. but from January, 2011 the monthly calendar became a regular feature. The Monthly Challenge This is the oldest of the calendar challenges. As the name suggests it is timed to span an entire calendar month. You can only play once per day and can only complete this challenge once. 3 and 5 day challenges These are a variant of the monthly challenge. For the 3-day version a new key becomes available every 30 minutes and for the 5-day, every 45 minutes (started out as every 50 minutes). Both of these challenges may be repeated up the 3 times within the time limit. With all 3 of these you are able to ask for help from your clan and this is provided in the form of extra arrows/chips/keys. An unusual feature of the Calendar challenge is the ability to post messages to other Viking Clan players, like the World Bosses. This is a good place to ask for new clan members as clicking on the names takes you to the Facebook profile page of that member. Challenge Help When you help other players' with challenges, you are awarded a small amount of XP which equates to roughly 1% of the XP you need for your current level. This is limited to 50 Hunter / Odin's Rune assists per 24 hours. After that, the XP reward is reduced by 0.04% of your current level requrements until it reaches 1 XP. Example: If you need 50,000 XP total to achive your next level, the first 50 challenge assists will each pay 500 XP. The 51st will only pay 480 XP, the 52nd will pay 460 XP, the 74th will pay 20 XP, and the 75th and all subsequent assists will pay 1 XP. Once the 24-hour period has elapsed, the payout returns to 500 XP. Note that 3-day calendar assists pay only 1/2 the XP bonus (in the example above, that would be 250 XP) but fully count toward your 50-assist limit. Note that monthly calendar assists do not count toward the 50-assist limit and pay the full 1%-to-level XP bonus. Challenges Tables North Midgard South Midgard Aegir's Sea Aegir's Passage Vanaheim Niflheim Jotunheim Alfheim To unlock, repeat the adventure - Free Elves Trapped in the Cursed Forest, 40 times. Nidavellir To unlock, repeat the adventure - Challenge the Dwarf Labyrinths, 50 times. Muspell To unlock, repeat the adventure - Ambush Surtr's Navy, 50 times. Helheim To unlock, repeat the adventure - Fight the Guardians of the Gate, 60 times. Vingolf To unlock, repeat the adventure - Perform for the Goddesses, 70 times. Asgard To unlock, repeat the adventure - Weave a Mortal's Destiny with Frigg, 80 times. Midgard - Godly Trials Alfheim - Godly Trials Nidavellir - Godly Trials Muspell - Godly Trials Helheim - Godly Trials Vingolf - Godly Trials Hunter Challenge - Test your prowess against the Vanir champion 85 times Asgard - Godly Trials Hunter Challenge - Defend Bifrost alongside Heimdall 85 times Hel's Rising Hunter Challenge - Hel amasses an army, prepare for war 85 times Skadi's Blizzard Hunter Challenge - Patrol the city walls and fight off raiders 85 times Bifrost Hunter Challenge - Warn Heimdall of the approaching barbarians 85 times Jotunheim World Wall Hunter Challenge - Fend off the Jotnar invasion force 85 times Yggdrasil World Tree Hunter Challenge - Orcs hack at the roots, rout them 85 times Svartalfheim Hunter Challenge - The Dvergar city is under attack, defend it 85 times Wellspring of Mimir Hunter Challenge - Venture deep beneath Yggdrasil's roots 85 times Battle of Bifrost Hunter Challenge - Reforge the legendary blade, wield it 90 times Midgard - Odin's Ravens Hunter Challenge - Rally your people for battle 90 times Valhalla Hunter Challenge - Feast with the gods and your fallen comrades 90 times Folkvang Hunter Challenge - Clear away the poisonous mist 90 times Category:Items Category:Content